


Filling the darkness

by Ship_theboybands



Series: Every nice word I can think of [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder doesn't sleep, but Jake's gentle snores seep into his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Till we come face to face

**Author's Note:**

> This verse is not in chronological order.

"I love you."   
"I love you too, bro."  
"That's not what I mean"  
"Huh?"  
"I said that's not what I mean I'm just- I dunno"  
"Ryder?"  
"I mean, like, I'm _in love with you_ "  
"What?"  
Ryder swallows and ducks his head and repeats himself.  
"No, I heard what you said it's just... You know I'm with Marley,"  
"I know"  
....  
"How long?"  
"What?"  
"How long have you, like, liked me... or whatever?"  
"Couple months,"  
"... I'm sorry"  
"Don't be"  
"No really, I just don't like you like that,"  
"It's okay"  
"I just, it's not you personally, I'm just not into guys"  
"Sure"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, just go to sleep, yeah?"  
"...yeah"

Jake rolls over and tucks his chin into Ryder's neck, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent before drifting off to sleep. 

Ryder doesn't sleep, but Jake's gentle snores seep into his bones and he lets silent tears roll freely down his cheeks.  
"Then why are you in my bed?" He whispers into the darkness, and he wishes he was strong enough to push Jake away from him. Say "come see me when you've got out of your damn closet."

But he's not. So he pulls Jake closer and looks up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his bedroom ceiling, and wishes he wasn't so weak.


	2. He knows his way in the dark

Ryder's hands are bigger than Jake's and Ryder's shoulders are broader and his arms are stronger, and Ryder's hair is longer, but Jake still insists on being the big spoon. 

And it's not because he feels that it makes him the man, or so he can pretend Ryder is a girl or anything like that, it's because he has such a strong urge to protect Ryder that it nearly swallows him whole in the daytime. 

And when they spend the night together, and Jake's arms lock around Ryder's middle, and he hears his breathing lull into a gentle rhythm that tells him he's asleep, Jake feels safe. Because Ryder's safe. With him. Its so fucked up, because he loves Marley so much, but this is what he craves. Brown locks of hair tickling his nose and the background noise of Ryder's parents watching t.v downstairs. And Jake looks up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on Ryder's bedroom ceiling and thinks he doesn't ever want to let Ryder go.


End file.
